


A Father's Love

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: Castiel knew after Dean’s speech he wanted to help him, but he also knew it would be impossible for Dean to stop Lucifer rising in time. So he came up with a plan to prevent the apocalypse. It was risky, with no guarantee it would work or that they would live to accomplish it, but if the Winchesters agreed to help him he was sure they could pull it off.Note, nothing in the script for the episode 'Sympathy for the Devil' changes until Lucifer and Nick meet. Any lines lifted from the show belong to the writers.





	1. Jailbreak ~ Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame:  
> Prologue takes place in 4x22 Lucifer Rising, just after Dean argued with Castiel in the "Green Room", but before Castiel drew the sigil to banish Zachariah and took Dean to see Chuck. 
> 
> The start of Chapter One takes place during 5x01 Sympathy for the Devil, the only change being what Lucifer says to Nick. The rest of the chapter takes place during the start of 5x02 Good God, Y'all!.

**Prologue: Jailbreak**

The room was large and unnaturally bright, but that had no effect on Castiel. He didn’t have much time. “I don’t know if you know me. My name is Castiel. I have rebelled against Heaven for two humans. They’re called Dean and Sam. The Winchesters,” as he was speaking he was opening the cage and freeing its occupant from chains. “Lucifer will soon be free. I was hoping you would be able to help us prevent an apocalypse.” Suddenly Castiel found the wall and his back slammed together. Swallowing in fear, he looked up only to see the freed prisoner smite the three angels that had joined them.

**Chapter One: Children**

Nick couldn’t believe his eyes when he woke up to see his wife stood over their bed. _You’re dreaming Nick,_ well of course he was. Sarah was dead. It didn’t stop him asking, “Sarah?”

“I’m not your wife Nick.” He knew that really. “I’m an angel.”

“An angel?” Nick knew that too. He’d loved her like she was one at least.

“My name is Lucifer.”

“Sure,” Nick had no idea what his brain was conjuring up now. Between the nightmares and hallucinations, it felt like this was another step on the road to crazy. “Naturally um… could you do me a favour there Satan and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?” He didn’t know why but he listened to the figure of his dead wife talking about him being a vessel and needing to control him. Maybe he was curious. Maybe he just missed Sarah. “Even if this is real, which it’s not, but assuming it was… why the hell would I do something like that?”

“Because I have suffered the same way you have. You people misunderstand me. You call me Satan and devil, but do you know my crime?” Lucifer was prompted to go on by Nick’s slight head shake, “I loved too much. I had a child with a human woman, a beautiful boy. She was butchered, as was my son, and I was locked away. He punished me just as he has punished you. How could any God stand by while a man breaks into your home and butchers your family in their beds? There are only two rational answers. Either he’s sadistic or he just doesn’t care. You and I are so similar Nick. I know you’re angry, so am I, and we have every right to be. I want to find him, hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn’t mean he can toy with us.”

“If I help you… can you bring back my family?” Nick begged, tears escaping.

“I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Nick wanted to believe Lucifer. In those eyes he knew so well he didn’t see a trace of falsehood.

“Because contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. And aside from that, we know the same pain. I need you to say yes Nick. Please.”

“Then yes.”

When Castiel joined the Winchesters in the hospital three days later he wasn’t alone, of course his new friend stayed out of sight, listening in. Dean sounded like an interesting character, “Cell phone Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?”

“You’re hidden from angels now. All angels. I won’t be able to simply-”

“Enough foreplay,” that must be Bobby. “Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing. Now.”

“I can’t,” Castiel sighed. He led Sam and Dean into the room, “I’m cut off from heaven, much of heaven’s power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can’t.”

“You’re telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?”

“Not quite.” Castiel turned to Dean, “We need to talk about your plan to kill Lucifer. It’s foolish and impossible.”

“Oh, thanks for the support there Cas.”

“I have a better solution. There is someone stronger than Michael who can stop the apocalypse given the chance.”

“Who’s that?” Sam asked, willing to give anything a shot.

“The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who all this began with. Luca, you can show yourself. I won’t let anything happen.” Castiel turned to face the boy he’d saved from the cage in Heaven.

Luca had the appearance of a teenage boy coming into his early twenties, with stunning doe eyes and a light dusting of stubble, a muscular enough body with a little bit of puppy fat. He looked innocent and beautiful. Gracefully he walked over to Bobby and touched his forehead, healing the human. “You now have full ability in your legs, and your liver is restored.”

“Cas who is this?” Dean asked.

“A friend,” Castiel smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t stop Sam. Lucifer was going to be freed, but I also knew there would be a way to stop the apocalypse. If he can meet with Lucifer then maybe the apocalypse can be stopped. He has already proven his power when he put you on that plane, when he brought me back to life, healing Bobby. He is the strongest ally you have.”

“I’m sorry what?” Dean asked. At the same time Sam asked, “Who is _he_ exactly?”

“I am Luca Femi. The son of Lucifer,” the boy told them. The door slammed shut, locking them all in the room, and his eyes glowed. The shadow of great wings, larger than Castiel’s, were cast across the wall.


	2. Of War and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during 5x02 Good God, Y'all!.

Luca put his wings away and sat cross legged on the bed. Bobby, Sam and Dean stood, staring at him. “Should we be shooting or…?” Bobby turned to Castiel.

“Don’t. Luca won’t hurt anyone.” Castiel promised, standing beside Luca, putting a hand on his shoulder. “He has been locked away by the angels for a very long time, but I have asked him for his help stopping Lucifer and he has agreed.”

“Listen Chuckles, if this son of Lucifer isn’t evil, and that’s a big ass if, why the hell would he want to save the planet from his own father? How do you know he won’t join him?” Dean snapped, angry that Castiel had hidden this from them. “You’re so desperate for a way to save everyone you’ve lost yourself in a pipe dream.”

Castiel stepped towards Dean. “I killed two angels this week, and allowed Luca to kill more. Those are my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything for nothing.” He took a deep breath when Luca cleared his throat. Dean had obviously gotten the point, if his expression was anything to go by. “It may not have been your fault entirely, you were manipulated. But Luca is good Dean. And with his help we can win the battle against Heaven and Hell, we can stop this apocalypse before it even begins.”

“You didn’t come here just to tear us a new one. Which means you trust this kid enough to truly believe he can stop the coming storm,” Bobby stepped in.

Luca stood up slowly, “Dean, I may be the son of Lucifer, but my father is no monster and neither am I. I have no hatred for your kind. My mother was a human. The little memory I have of her I cherish dearly, and I hate the angels for murdering her. I have looked down on Earth for centuries, watching humanity grow and change and thrive. More recently I have watched the two of you, and Castiel.” He stopped in front of Dean, “Allow me the chance to prove myself.”

“And what about the poor kid you’re possessing?” Dean looked Luca over. “Does he feel happy being taken for a ride?”

“I’m not possessing anyone. I was born in this body. I told you, my mother was human. I have just stopped my aging process, or the angels did. It has been so long that I forget.”

The three humans looked reluctant, but after a discussion amongst themselves they decided that they had to at least give Luca a chance. “Alright. What’s our first move?”

Luca smiled, “Castiel, my father believes me dead. I would like you to find a way to summon him without hurting him, and a way to trap him long enough for him to see me and realise that I am his son and that I am very much alive. If I remind him of the angel he was before Heaven destroyed my family I am sure he will stop.”

Castiel nodded and turned to Dean, “Do not hurt him. He is our only true hope at saving the world now. I’ll be in touch.” He flew away to seek out what Luca had asked for.

Luca watched curiously as Bobby’s phone interrupted the conversation. With his sensitive hearing he picked up the voice of the increasingly distressed man on the phone clearly.

“Hello?”

“Bobby. Bobby, damn it, can you hear me?” The voice sounded crackled, the reception having issues.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Listen, I need a little help. It seems I’m up to my ears in demons. Whole damn town’s infested.” Demons… something else Luca had no taste for.

“Where are you?”

“River Pass, Colorado.” Luca smiled at the humans repeating the name of the place, not quite understanding their need to do so.

When the call ended abruptly Bobby turned to the boys, “Alright you two get your asses to River Pass, Colorado, and take Luca with you. See if he can help. I’m gonna learn what I can about Lucifer – see if there’s any lore on ‘Old Nick’ havin’ a kid named Luca.”

Luca supposed the best way to make the humans trust him was to help them with their friend, so he agreed. Patience was a virtue Luca had learned a long time ago, and as such the rather slow car ride – in comparison to his flight speed – was actually quite pleasant for him, watching the trees and the various people they passed while music played on the car radio. “I would like to assess what is happening when we arrive. Once I know what’s going on I’ll tell you and we can defeat it together.”

Sam glanced back at Luca, believing they should learn more about him before they accept or refuse him, “So you believe that Lucifer is good? But he’s the devil.”

“God and Heaven can’t be your saviours if they don’t have a villain to save you from. God saw that my father loved my mother and me more than he could ever love him, and so punished Dad by murdering my mother, making him believe I was dead and locking him away in Hell.”

“How do you know all that? How do you even know Lucifer was a good dad? He could have still been a monster and had a baby.” Dean pointed out.

“My earliest memories are of my father teaching me to walk and my mother teaching me to speak. One of those memories is my father running into my bedroom and telling me I had to be quiet. He carved into my ribs, like Castiel did into yours, and hid me. Then the angels came and I watched them kill my mother. Father tried to save her, tried to fight them off. I screamed. They found me. The last thing I saw of my father was him pleading for my life, offering anything he could give and more so that I might be free.” Luca wiped his eyes, having begun to cry during his story. He brought his knees up to his chest and wept quietly. Though he had grown in his jail cell, he was still a child at heart and the pain of losing his parents still cut through him.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, having a silent conversation through expressions about what to do about the new information. They didn’t think Luca was lying – he was too upset for it not to be the truth. He had been genuine help so far, if Castiel was to be believed, saving their lives, and bringing their friend back, and that had clearly scared the douchebag angel that attacked them.

“Okay,” Sam reached back and held Luca’s hand. “Hey, we’ll give you a chance okay. But Luca, if you can’t stop Lucifer you know we have to kill him.”

“No,” Luca looked at him. “If I can’t stop him, if he is too far gone, I will help you lock him away again. But I can’t kill him. I won’t lose him like I lost my mother. Please.”

“We can lock him away again?” Dean looked at Luca in the rear view mirror.

“Yes, back in the cage in Hell. You need the four horseman rings to do it though. But please give me a chance to stop him first.” Luca begged, reaching out to Dean.

“Okay. That’s plan A and plan B sorted.” Dean couldn’t help giving the kid a chance. He didn’t know why he liked Luca, but he had a good feeling about the kid and he didn’t want to hurt him intentionally. Besides, they’d lost their parents to demons, so they knew how much it hurt.

When they hit the roadblock and hiked into River Pass they were shocked by how desolate the place seemed. Luca followed Sam and Dean’s lead, shoulder’s dancing to the music they could hear coming from a truck ahead of them. Sam reached in to cut off the engine as Luca spoke, “Music has to be one of my favourite creations. Though to be honest it doesn’t really matter what your faith is so long as you do your best to be good. Gods can be very forgiving.” They walked further, seeing plenty of damage but few signs of life. “There are people here. They’re scared and wounded, but they are alive.”

Dean was about to ask what he meant when they heard a gun cock. Luca sent the gun flying from the woman’s hands but stopped when Sam seemed to know the woman, “Ellen?”

“Hello boys,” Ellen stepped forward, splashing Luca and Dean with holy water before she retrieved her gun.

“We’re us. Ellen, what the hell is going on here?” Dean asked, wiping the water off his face. Luca was confused when the woman just walked past them, but followed Sam and Dean into the church with her.

Luca watched the exchange the humans had once inside the church and laughed when she was done chewing out Dean and Sam, “I like her. I’m Luca Femi, nice to meet you.”

“Ellen. I take it this is another angel friend?” Ellen led them further down into the church.

“What’s going on Ellen?” Dean wanted to know if Rufus was okay but he figured they better know where they stand.

“More than I can handle alone.”

“How many demons are there?” Sam asked.

Luca couldn’t help himself, “None. There are no demons in this town. There never were – at least not recently.”

Ellen stopped in her tracks and glared up at Luca, “Kid you have no clue. This place is a war zone because of those black-eyed sons of bitches. Pretty much the whole town minus the dead and the guys in this church are demons.”

“You’re wrong. There are no demons here.” Luca insisted. “There is something else though, something you can’t fight when you’re killing each other.” He raised his hand, pointing at the door, “And it’s in that room.”

Sam pumped his shotgun. “What are you taking about Luca?”

“Luca you’re wrong. Everyone in that room is human.” Ellen insisted.

“Ellen, believe me. This isn’t just some angel. He’s a badass that Heaven kept on lockdown. If he says something ain’t human it probably ain’t human – but we’ll check it out before we do anything.” Dean calmed Ellen.

“There are four horsemen of the apocalypse, Death, who is a good man for what he is and how long he’s lived, and then the other three that are more set on destruction. Famine, War and Pestilence. War is in that room, I can feel it. Well… I can feel a horseman. But this is exactly what War does: he’s turned this whole town against each other.”

Dean hesitated, “You mean… turning them against each other by making them see each other as demons so that everybody kills each other.”

“Exactly. If you want proof go in there and ask about anything strange, any omens. The man you want to bring out of that room will be wearing a ring, a special ring that gives him his power. And… and it’s also one of the four keys you need if you want to lock my father away in Hell.” Luca closed his eyes, hating the fact.

“What colour is his horse?” Sam put his hand on Luca’s back for comfort. He knew it must be hard for him – he couldn’t imagine how painful talking about locking Dean away in Hell intentionally would be.

“Red. He’ll be able to sense me. He’ll know I’m here. He may just think I’m working for Lucifer if he discovers who I am. Bring him out here when you figure out who he is.”

Ellen shook her head, “And why should we believe a damn word this kid says?”

“We don’t. We find out if there have been omens and if there have, we deal with War.” Dean told Ellen, “Castiel brought him to us to help us. And… he saved our lives. As much as I hate it, we owe him the benefit of doubt. Besides, if we can stop any more bloodshed and save everyone left in this town…”

“Alright,” Ellen agreed. “But don’t hurt anyone if you’re not 100% sure they ain’t human.”

Luca sat on the stairs and waited while Ellen took Sam and Dean into the room with a few of the surviving humans. Dean kept up the pretence of it being demons while he looked around the room for who was wearing a ring. “Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens.” Ellen’s words gave Dean a chance to ask.

“What omens was he investigating?” Dean asked, while Sam saw a bible on the shelf and opened it up, looking for mentions of horsemen.

“He said something about water. That’s all I know.” Ellen looked around at the others.

Dean addressed the Father, “Padre, you know what she’s talking about? The water?” Luca’s theory was slowly becoming more plausible.

“The river ran polluted all of a sudden.” The Father approached Dean.

“When?”

“Last Wednesday,” A man wearing a body warmer spoke up. “The demon thing started up the next day.”

“Anything else? Anything?” Dean chanced a look at Ellen, who seemed to be coming around to what Luca had told them.

After being told about the shooting star on the same night, Sam got their attention, “Hey, Dean. Listen to this. And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch and it fell upon the river, and the name of that star was Wormwood. And many men died. Revelation 8:10.”

One of the men Dean had been watching stood up and went to touch the ring on his hand. “Alright, Sam, Ellen, let’s take a quick scout of the area, see if we can find us anything that proves it is demons and not something else.” He led them out of the room again to join Luca. “Think we know who the horseman is, I just don’t know how to get him to come out here.”

“So you believe me?” Luca smiled. It felt good to be around people that didn’t refuse to trust him because he was an abomination.

“Yeah, hey you could tell that this whole town had no demons in it. Can you tell me if my daughter is okay? He name is Jo, she’s blonde, about this tall,” Ellen indicated with her hand. Luca closed his eyes and disappeared.

War slipped out of the other room to join Sam, Dean and Ellen, “Before you go I wanted to ask, is there anything else we should be doing to protect ourselves from the… Ellen, they’re demons!” He touched his ring and had Ellen hallucinate the Winchesters with black eyes.

Luca reappeared and punched War in the face, then grabbed his right arm and held it out, holding the rest of his body down. “Sam, cut off his ring finger.”

“You’re supposed to be dead… get off of me! Somebody help!” War yelled.

Sam acted quickly, moving past Ellen to slice, cutting off his ring and little fingers. War disappeared and the ring clattered to the ground. Dean reached down to pick it up, looking at it. It was hard to believe one ring could cause so much trouble.

“Ellen? Your daughter is safe, with an aging man that I believe is Rufus.” Luca closed his eyes again, “This town is now safe. Tell the civilians that the demons have left, it would be cruel to tell them they’ve been murdering innocent people… maybe tell the other hunters. I’d like to leave now. My father has raised this horseman; it won’t be long before he raises the next. We have to stop him before anyone else gets hurt.”

Dean pocketed the ring, “Alright. Ellen have you, Jo and Rufus got this covered?”

“Yeah,” Ellen hugged Luca. “Thanks kid. God knows how many lives you saved today. But who raised the horseman, who are you talking about?”

“Luca is Lucifer’s son, but he’s trying to save the world. Trust us Ellen, he’s a good kid,” Dean promised. “Let’s hit the road. Hopefully Bobby or Castiel has found something.”

While they were travelling in the Impala Luca laid across the backseat, looking at the shapes on the ceiling of the car. “Dean? Do you and Sam really trust me now?”

Dean sighed, “Well I can’t speak for my brother, but I’m willing to trust you. You saved us, you saved Cas, you cured Bobby and you saved a good group of people today. And you did it while getting us a step closer to locking your father away.”

“Not to mention you haven’t attempted to steal or hide the ring. I’m with Dean, you deserve a chance.”

“Thank you,” Luca smiled. He decided to try and reach out to his father, _Daddy? Can you hear me Father? I am alive. I am alive and I love you. Stop what you’re doing. Please._


	3. Making Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during 5x03 Free to Be You and Me
> 
> Some scenes have been glossed over, shortened or skipped because they do not change from the way they happen in the episode, or all the necessary changes are written. These include: Dean and Castiel talking to Deputy Framingham, Castiel and the prostitute, Castiel's chant in Donnie's ear. 
> 
> [WILL BE UPDATED TODAY. JUST RE-WATCHING EPISODE TO MAKE SURE LIST IS COMPLETE]

Despite Luca’s efforts over the following couple of months, he could not contact his father. Castiel had long stopped looking for a summoning for Lucifer as well, instead trying to discreetly focus on listening for where Lucifer might be over angel radio. Sam and Dean were resting in their beds, as Luca was supposed to be, but he couldn’t help wanting to reach out to his father again. Instead Luca turned to look at the two brothers, noting how Dean’s arm was outstretched towards Sam’s bed. He didn’t understand the quirk, but he liked to think it was a form of protection or affection, perhaps a comfort.

Lucifer may not have been listening to those trying to call him, but he was starting to make his presence know. In his dream, Sam woke with a sigh, troubled by how Luca seemed to be more and more miserable with every bad thing they heard of and every hunt they had to take him on. In the time they’d had with Luca, they’d had a chance to bond with him and introduce him to the world he never had the chance to be a part of, and as a result both Winchesters were growing to love the unique boy as part of their special fold. He turned to reposition himself, shocked to see Jess laid beside him.

“Hey baby,” Jess smiled at him, “I missed you.”

“Jessica?” Sam breathed, not sure how or why, so many years later, she was in his dreams. “I’m dreaming.”

Jessica gave him a gentle half smile, “Or you’re not. What’s the difference? I’m here.”

Sam didn’t understand. This dream didn’t make sense to him. But seeing her again, having Jessica smiling at him, in bed beside him, was opening old wounds he’d buried deep. “I miss you so much.”

“I know,” Jessica reached out and took his hand. “I miss you too. What are you doing Sam?”

“What do you mean?” Sam looked from their hands to Jessica.

“Running away. Haven’t we been down this road before?” Did she mean running from becoming Lucifer’s vessel?

“No. It’s different now.” Sam argued softly. He went on, encouraged by her questioning, “Last time I ran away, I wanted to be normal. This time I know I’m a freak, but I know that if I fight my destiny and run from the angels, I can try and stop this apocalypse.”

“Which is all a big ball of semantics. You’re still running from yourself. You know that. Even at Stanford you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. Baby, that’s what got me killed.” Sam shook his head, not believing that. “I was dead from the moment we said hello.” Sam denied it again. “Don’t you get it? You can’t run from yourself. Why are you running now?”

He was running for Dean, he was running for Bobby, he was running for Luca, Castiel, the rest of the planet, and Sam was running for himself. “Why are you here Jess?” If it was a dream, it sucked, and if it was her ghost, he didn’t understand why she wanted him to stop.

“Would you believe I’m actually trying to protect you?”

“From what?”

“You. Sooner or later the past is gonna catch up to you like it always does. You know what happens then? People die. Baby, the people closest to you die.”

“Well, don’t worry, because I won’t make that mistake again.” Sam was more careful now, he wasn’t reckless and he wasn’t hiding his past, he knew who he was and he knew the signs of danger.

“Same song different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Never.” Sam nodded, lowering his head to fight his tears. When he looked up, Jess was gone… no, whatever was pretending to be her was gone. Sam jolted awake.

Dean was up now, teaching Luca how to make a breakfast on limited ingredients. They’d been fortunate enough to rent a motel with a fridge and stove, with a cheap corner shop at the end of the road, so Dean was using the opportunity to help Luca learn basic skills. Hearing Sam’s gasps, he turned away from the food to check on his brother. “Nightmare?”

“No… Jessica.” Sam breathed.

As Luca and Dean finished making breakfast, Sam sat with a cup of coffee and told them both what he’d dreamt of. When he was finished, Luca spoke up. “You’re wrong. You may have seen Jessica, but that was my father speaking to you.” He was upset by the information because it meant either his father was ignoring him, or he couldn’t hear him… or he just didn’t care. “He’ll reach out to you again, reveal himself to you.”

Dean watched Luca push his food around the plate, worried about Lucifer reaching into Sam’s dreams and about how Luca would take it. Sam spoke before he could, “Then next time I see him I’ll try to convince him to meet with you, or at least that you are alive.”

“You’d do that for me?” Luca looked up, surprised. Sam nodded and smiled at him.

After breakfast was done Sam and Luca went to watch the news to get their daily on anything Lucifer or the angels might be causing while Dean moved into the bathroom to clean a missed blood stain from his jacket. Castiel’s sudden appearance behind Dean was unexpected, considering he usually called first, and startled Dean. “God! Don’t do that,” he hit the counter edge.

“Hello Dean.” Dean turned to face Castiel, finding him much closer than expected – sometimes he could swear the guy wanted to make out, but then Luca had similar trouble with what was appropriate sometimes.

“Cass, we’ve talked about this. Personal space.”

“My apologies,” Castiel stepped back, then followed Dean to the others.

“How’d you find us? We’re supposed to be flying under angel radar.” Dean handed Sam the coat for inspection.

“You are. Luca’s warding is fading, and Bobby told me where you are. Hopefully no angels will risk paying you a visit, knowing Luca is powerful enough to smite them.” Regardless, Castiel renewed the warding on Luca’s ribs.

“Did you find anything on Lucifer yet?” Dean spoke up, putting on a shirt, “Because Sam’s getting visits from Satan and Luca can’t seem to get a hold of him on angel radio.”

“No,” Castiel looked apologetic towards Luca. “I haven’t found him. That’s why I’m here. I need your help,” his eyes turned back to Dean.

“With what?” Dean fixed his sleeves. “Luci-hunt? Don’t you think we’re trying?”

“It’s not God. It’s someone else.”

Dean glanced up, interest piqued, “Who?”

“It’s an archangel. The one who killed me,” Castiel walked to Dean again. Luca turned off the TV with a wave of his hand, curious why Castiel wanted to summon Raphael. He didn’t know if he was ready to take on archangels again.

“Excuse me?” Dean raised his eyebrows while Sam stood to join them.

“His name is Raphael.”

“You were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?” Dean clarified. Luca started laughing under his breath. He was so using that if he ever had the guts to taunt Raphael. Maybe Michael would be Michelangelo.

“I’ve heard whispers that he’s walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity,” Castiel tried to convince them.

“For what? Revenge?” Dean challenged, worried that if an archangel came near Luca or Sam then he’d be endangering them both.

“Information,” Castiel looked between both brothers.

“So what? You think if you find this dude he’s just gonna spill Lucifer’s location?” Sam folded his arms, not sure if the result would be worth the risk.

“Yes.” Castiel insisted, “Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other, before Dean spoke up, “You’re serious about this?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed, “But I don’t think Sam or Luca should be a part of this. It’s too dangerous. Perhaps they could search for a case, but try to keep Luca away from any fighting to do with the apocalypse. We don’t want to risk Michael or Raphael attacking him.”

Dean tilted his head, “So, what, I’m Thelma and you’re Louise and we’re just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together? Meanwhile Sam has to run away with Luca like they’re incapable or something?” Castiel just looked confused, so Dean sighed, “Give me one good reason why I should do this?”

“Because you’re Michael’s vessel and no angel will dare harm you. Because it’s the closest I can get to finding Lucifer before even more lives are lost.” Castiel gave him two.

“Oh so I’m your bullet shield?”

“I need your help because you are the only one who’ll help me. Who can help me.”

“Please Dean,” Luca said softly. “If you will both be safe, and it finds my father…”

Dean looked at Luca, the poor kid just wanted his family, then looked at Sam, “Alright. Fine. You take Luca to some small town for a few days and keep an eye out. I’ll go with Cass to- where is he?”

“Maine. Let’s go,” Castiel raised his hand but Dean stopped him theatrically. It was agreed, after a group discussion, that Luca would fly Sam to Greeley, Pennsylvania and Dean would drive with Castiel to Waterville, Maine.

In Greeley, Sam got a job as a busboy at the local bar, and Luca sat in there watching the TV and working crossword puzzles or reading so he wouldn’t have to be alone. The plan was that, since they didn’t know how long Dean and Castiel would be, they would settle down for a week or so and then check in and move on. Hopefully they wouldn’t need to be there for more than a day or two. Of course they chose a town not far from where a sign of the apocalypse was happening so they could have Bobby send some hunters after it and hopefully Luca or Sam could have the opportunity to talk to Lucifer. Sam had questioned how Luca knew Lucifer wouldn’t be with the lightening and fires but the young half-angel had told him that it was likely demons attacking the town, not Lucifer.  

Over in Waterville, Castiel and Dean had spoken to a deputy who had unknowingly witnessed Raphael in order to find him. Deputy Framingham had described what happened, and how it had injured him, before directing them towards St Pete’s hospital. The sight of the brain damaged Donnie was unsettling to Dean. “So is this what I’m looking at if Michael jumps my bones?”

“No, not at all,” Castiel shook his head. “Michael is much more powerful. It’ll be far worse for you. Though you should know that Luca and I won’t allow that to happen.”

Luca had been sat in a booth for a few hours when Lindsey, the bartender, sat beside him. “Hey Jared,” it was the name Sam had told him to go by while they were there. “You look awful lonely. Do you always have to sit around while your brother works?”

“Keith doesn’t mean for me to be lonely. I just feel better when I’m around him.” Luca smiled at her, “I’m not bothering anyone, am I? It’s just I don’t really know anybody and I’d rather stay close to my brother where I know it’s safe.”

Lindsey patted his back, “Aw, you’re no bother. Tell you what, I’m on break. Why don’t we get to know each other over a game of darts? Can you play?”

“I have never played it but I am vaguely aware of what it is. It can’t hurt for you to teach me,” Luca closed his book and wondered how Castiel and Dean were faring.

Dean had found an abandoned house for them to lay low and use as a temporary base – a skill he’d perfected growing up with John. He was reading through the journal on anything that might help them when Castiel landed in the doorway. “Where’ve you been?”

“Jerusalem.” That wasn’t expected.

“Oh, how was it?”

“Arid,” Castiel stepped towards the table and placed an aged jug of sorts on the table in front of Dean.

“What is that?” Dean felt like he was pulling teeth already to get anything from Cass.

“It’s oil. It’s very special and very rare,” Castiel sat down, thinking of the best way to ask Dean not to give up on Luca when he inevitably didn’t survive the meeting with Raphael.

“Great, we’re gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?” Castiel gave him a negative, but that wasn’t really giving Dean the information he needed, so he dug for more. “So this ritual of yours, when’s it gotta go down?”

“Sunrise,” Castiel was sticking to short answers, mind elsewhere.

“You keep saying we’re gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?”

“No, it's harder.” Impossible and dangerous, Dean’s favourite combination.

“Do we have any chance of surviving this?”

“You do.” That explained it.

“So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow.” Dean didn’t like that at all, but they were in a little too deep to back out now. Hopefully they’d find a way to protect Castiel, or else Luca could try to bring him back to life again. That kid was like their meal-ticket saviour. Still, if it was Castiel’s potential last night on earth, they should have a little fun right? They had time. He wasn’t expecting Castiel's plan to just do nothing, nor was he accepting it. “Come on, anything? Booze? Women?” Castiel turned his head away from Dean, looking nervous. “You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel at least?” His friend’s neck rub told Dean all he needed to know. “You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?”

“Look, I've never had occasion, okay?” Castiel defended himself.

“All right.” Dean had a plan, “Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go.” Even if he had to break one of his rules, Cass was getting laid.

Back at the bar, Lindsey had gotten back to work, but Luca was still playing darts, trying to challenge himself to obtain different numbers. Sam watched proudly as Luca managed three bullseyes in one go. “Hey Sam,” Sam saw the hunters enter the bar and tried to turn away from them. “Sam.” Luca put his darts down and went back to his seat, opening his book to hide, just in case.

Lindsey noticed the way both boys reacted to the newcomers, “Sam? What happened to Keith?”

Sam glanced over at Luca, satisfied he was mostly out of sight, and took a breath. Turning to face the group, he played dumb, “Wh-what?”

“He called you Sam,” Lindsey was suspicious. She liked Keith and Jared, but she didn’t want trouble.

“Yeah. Uh, Sam’s my middle name,” Sam covered himself, poorly.

“Keith Sam?” Lindsey had to hold back a laugh. “Man, I’m sorry.”

“Well actually it’s Samuel so it’s not as dumb as it sounds,” the man who’d called out to Sam clarified. Luca didn’t like these hunters; there was something dark inside them. It would only take a push to release that darkness. He watched the rest of the short exchange between the five humans, hunting jokes included, wary of Sam talking alone with them or even being convinced to join the fight. Sam was struggling with his past demon blood addiction morally and mentally, and Luca didn’t think it would be fair to make him fight a town full of demons.

Sam sat down with the hunters with the goal of buying them a beer, updating them and sending them on their way. “So, what’s up?”

“Well, Bobby called.” Tim started.

“And?” Sam prompted, tone serious.

“You were right: major demon block party going on,” Tim confirmed.

Sam already knew that, so he prompted further, hoping the three hunters had actually done something with their time other than assess the monster. “But why? What are they up to?”

“Don't know yet,” Steve threw in.

Sam would’ve responded but Reggie jumped in. “Bobby told us you were off limits. That true?”

“Yeah, that's right.” Sam confirmed, uncomfortable with where the exchange was going. He had a feeling all three hunters just wanted to try and pull him in, or they’d figure out who started the apocalypse.

“That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here,” Tim leaned forward.

“I know you could.” Sam looked past them to Luca before glancing back at Tim, “But I can't. I'm sorry.”

“Why not?” Steve pushed.

Sam glanced at Luca again, “It's personal.”

“Look, Sam, no offense but, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the freaking apocalypse?” Tim pushed, digging deeper than Sam wanted them to.

“Like I said-”

“Yeah. You're sorry. Heard you the first time,” Reggie interrupted Sam, giving Steve a look.

“Okay,” Tim gave up, putting his beer on the table. “Suit yourself. More for us then, right?” Sam wished them luck and agreed to buy them beers if they came back, though really he hoped they just moved on after they dealt with the situation. They didn’t need any demons around Luca.

Luca joined Sam to discuss what had happened when Lindsey had the same idea, “So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?”

Sam really didn’t want to attempt this conversation. And he never shot Bambi, “Look, it's a long story.”

“That is it.” Lindsey smiled. Luca liked her; she was kind and full of life. “You are not going to give me any kung fu wandering-the-earth thing. I’m gonna buy you both dinner and we’re gonna talk.” Sam tried to refuse but Lindsey wouldn’t allow it, “No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes.”

Luca laughed. He really did like her.

Castiel looked at Dean with a terrified expression, the definition of a deer in headlights. They were in a brothel, still in Maine. “Hey,” Dean made sure he was listening, “Relax.”

“This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here.” Castiel wanted to get as far away as possible. He wasn’t ready for sex of any kind at that exact moment in time. All he wanted to do was plan how to survive Raphael and locate Lucifer for Luca.

“Dude, you full on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks,” Dean noticed a woman wearing a pretty white number approaching Castiel, “Showtime.” He gave Cass a push when the angel tried to avoid the hooker, making him jump. “Cass. His name is Cass. What’s your name?” Of course when he gave Castiel a little cash and advice, he didn’t expect a loud scream while he was chatting up another girl.

“Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!” Chastity made a scene as she threw something at Castiel and stormed out, shouting at Dean as well, “Screw you too!”

“What the hell did you do?” Dean turned to Cass, who looked like he’d been half way to getting laid at least.

“I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office.” Castiel explained, incredibly confused.

“Oh, no, man,” Dean groaned. Clearly he should have explained a little more before he let his friend loose. “This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It’s the natural order.” He looked back at the door, seeing two bouncers. “We should go. Come on.” They ran for it, making their way through back doors into the next building and eventually outside, laughing all the way and losing the bouncers somewhere in the middle.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel watched Dean doubled over as he tried to contain himself.

“Oh, nothing,” Dean clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, walking with him. “Whew. It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard. Castiel smiled and Dean crossed behind him to get to the driver’s seat of Baby. “It’s been more than a long time. Years.” The sudden realisation came to Dean that now they had stowed their crap and actually communicated, he and Sam had never been closer, even as they were states apart. His brother was outside a town of demons and he hadn’t once worried that he might’ve indulged in some blood. Maybe Castiel and Luca were the family additions they needed. Suddenly, Dean didn’t want to find Lucifer. He didn’t want to let his family go.

Lindsey and Sam had taken their final break together, ordering something from the bar’s kitchen and sitting down with Luca in his booth to talk. After a short discussion where Luca watched Sam solidify their lie about being two brothers looking for a change of scenery, Lindsey brought up the topic both boys wanted to avoid, “So are you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were? And don’t say hunting buddies.”

Sam sighed, pushing his food around with his fork. He really just wanted the day to be over so he could call Dean and get back to doing his job. His real job, not some crappy busboy gig. “Okay. Um… We used to be in the same business together.”

Luca noted mentally that vague answers seemed to elicit better responses than detailed truth.  Lindsey nodded, happy to have Keith open up to her, “What business?”

“How’s your salad?” Sam avoided the question, taking another bite of his food to stall while he worked out a good lie.

Lindsey was disappointed until an exciting idea came to mind, “Witness protection, right? You’re Mafia?”

Sam shook his head, amused, “I’m not Mafia.”

“Okay, I get it.” Lindsey relented, unhappy but willing to give up. Clearly the boys were hiding something that would take more than a cheap dinner to get out of them. “I don’t mean to pry. My bad.”

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke up, “I used to be in business with my brother. Not this brother, I have an older brother too. Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But I made some mistakes. You know, I did some stuff I’m not so proud of and people got hurt. A lot of people.”

Luca could see Sam’s guilt but he knew it was misplaced. His hand gripped Sam’s forearm, “It wasn’t your fault Sam. You were manipulated and what they fed you didn’t make anything easier. You had no hope of fighting what happened. You can only fix it for the future.” He chose his words carefully, not wanting to give Lindsey any information he shouldn’t. Sam hung his head.

Lindsey watched them carefully, sipping her water. It felt familiar to her – the signs of a past addiction all too easily read when you know what to look for. “What was your poison?”

Sam looked up at her, head still slightly down, “I’m sorry?”

“Come on.” Lindsey shook her head slightly, “You were hooked on something. I know the look.” As a gesture, she pulled her sobriety chip out of her pocket and displayed it to the boys. “Three years sober.”

“You work in a bar,” Sam pointed out, impressed she could do that and cope with her past addiction. The temptation alone must have been nightmarish.

“So do you,” Lindsey smiled. “Look, Keith,” she put his name in air quotes, part of her doubting their names really were Keith and Jared. “I don’t know you and I’m the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad they can’t be forgiven, that they can’t change.”

Luca felt an impact at her words. Maybe there really was hope for his father after all. The pain really could go away if they just met. “Thank you Lindsey,” he spoke softly. “That means more to me than you can ever know.”

The rest of the night was uneventful on both sides, Luca and Sam disappointed that they hadn’t been able to make contact with Lucifer while Dean and Castiel tried to plan a way to save Castiel’s ass from archangel wrath – even if Luca could just resurrect him again. The next day they went back to the hospital and snuck into Donnie’s room, Dean closing the blinds so they would be less likely to be caught while Castiel moved the brain damaged boy into position. When he was done, Castiel poured a circle of holy oil, explaining, “When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies.”

“Okay. So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But uh- one question. How the hell do we get him here?” Dean knew it would be moot to think of getting the information about Lucifer out of Raphael if they couldn’t even get the bastard to show.

“There’s, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial,” Castiel continued. He put the jug of holy oil down, moving to the human within the circle to whisper a chant in his ear. “I’m here Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard.” When he was done, Castiel stepped back. He was still angry that Raphael had killed him and caused so much harm to so many humans unnecessarily.

“Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?” Dean almost sassed his friend, wanting things to be over with quickly.

“Be ready,” Castiel sparked a match to light the holy oil, only for his words to be anticlimactic. Dean was pissed that Raphael hadn’t turned up, not at Castiel for the plan failing, but because Luca would be let down again. They needed to locate Lucifer. Baby was speeding towards their hideout again when Castiel offered, “Be careful Dean. I think Raphael was waiting. Remember where I laid that circle of holy oil this morning. It will still be flammable.”

“You mean you knew Raphael wouldn’t show all along?” Dean had thought it was strange that Castiel would waste some of the so called rare oil.

“I had a suspicion. He should show tonight. That chant I used is a guaranteed way to call an angel back to a vessel. Just try to be ready.” Castiel realised he probably should have told Dean his suspicions earlier, based on the irritation in Dean’s expression.

Dean pulled into the drive, “Well, that’s a day I’ll never get back.” He speed walked into the house.

“Dean, wait,” Castiel pushed ahead of him, sensing the archangel. Electricity crackled, strings of it playing out in the air like the bones of his wings as Raphael landed in the kitchen. A blackout hit the house.

“Castiel,” Raphael greeted in a dangerous tone.

“Raphael,” Castiel tried to mirror the danger, apprehensive about his own safety.

Dean walked forward, behind Castiel for every step. He might have been told he was safe but that didn’t mean he was taking any chances, particularly considering he was about to provoke him. “Oh, I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room?”

“And the eastern seaboard,” Raphael clarified, irritated by Dean and the threat he was posing by keeping Luca free. “It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don’t smite you here and now,” he turned on Castiel again, making the angel swallow, attempting to keep up a brave façade.

“Or maybe you’re full of crap,” Dean diverted Raphael’s attention. “Maybe you’re afraid Luca will bring Cass back to life again and smite you, you candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I’m Dean.” Now Dean knew what to look for, he noticed the suspicious wet ring on the ground, catching on to Castiel’s plan fast.

“I know who you are. And now thanks to him, I know where you are.” Raphael threatened.

“You won’t kill him,” Castiel intervened. Raphael couldn’t kill Michael’s vessel knowing both Michael and Luca wanted Dean alive. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“But I will take him to Michael.”

“Well, that sounds terrifying. It does.” Dean started to move into position, ready to get this show on the road before anything actually happened beyond bravado. “But I hate to tell you,” he grabbed himself a beer from the cooler, really playing the arrogant hunter. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer.” Dean hesitated, hiding his fears by keeping his back turned to Raphael. Even if the archangel tortured him, Luca would come, Sam would come, Castiel would fight with him – his faith gave him confidence enough to face Raphael again.

“Yeah, that was… that was hilarious.”

“Yes. Well, he doesn’t have anything close to my imagination.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dean countered, finally seeing Raphael slowly step towards where they needed him. “I bet you didn’t imagine one thing.”

“What?” Raphael was growing tired of the insolence.

“We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch,” Dean kept his attention while Castiel pulled out a lighter and dropped it on the circle of holy oil, trapping Raphael in a temporary cage. Dean made his way back to Castiel’s side, impressed by the flames, but apprehensive of Raphael’s anger, “Don’t look at me. It was his idea.”

Castiel looked at Dean like he was ready to slap him, however there were more important things on his mind. He fixed Raphael with a stare, “Where is he?”

“God?” Raphael assumed, wrongly. “Didn’t you hear? He’s dead, Castiel. Dead.”

Dean looked to Castiel, a little in shock at that information, but the angel merely filed it away for later. “No, not God. Lucifer. You must know, have to be watching him. So where is he?”

Over in Pennsylvania Sam was cleaning off the tables of the bar, it was late and they’d sent their last customer home maybe half an hour ago. The only people left in the bar were him, Lindsey and Luca, both of which were outside because Luca wanted to help take the trash out to the dumpsters. Sam heard the front door ring and looked briefly at the silhouette, not recognising it as either of them, “Bar’s closed.” When footsteps continued approaching, Sam turned to throw the customer out until he saw who it was, “Hey.”

“There something you wanna tell me Sam?” Tim was playing with his wrist, nursing his hand. It hurt punching the kid, hurt like a bitch.

“What? No.” Sam was confused.

“You sure about that?” Part of him wanted to kill Sam there, but a bigger part of him wanted revenge.

“I don’t kn-” Sam was apprehensive. “Jeez. Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?” He would feel a lot better if Luca was within sight.

“Oh, Steve’s good. He’s uh… His guts are laying roadside outside the Hawley five-and-dime.” It was the only reason Sam wasn’t dead yet in Tim’s mind.

“I’m sorry,” Sam shook his head. He couldn’t have prevented it, not really. He had to protect Luca.

“Sorry don’t cut it, Sam.”

“What do you want me to say?” It wasn’t like Sam could bring him back. He couldn’t ask Luca to resurrect the guy either, it would paint a target on the kid’s back.

“The truth.” Sam tilted his head, getting a bad feeling about the situation. “Okay, fine. Let me give you some of my own then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon; we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it.”

Sam understood. He should have warned them better but how was he to know they’d be reckless? “I’m sorry.”

“Saying it twice don’t make it so, Sam.” Tim shook his head, “You see, this demon, he um- he told us things. Crazy things. Things about you, Sam.”

“Demons lie,” Sam’s answer was instant. Suddenly he wanted Luca to run, run as fast as he could to Castiel and Dean. The blood on Tim screamed danger, but the atmosphere was what had Sam defensive.

“Yeah?” Sam nodded. “I’m gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now.” Tim insisted. The door opened and Reggie joined them, dragging Lindsey and Luca with him, knife at Lindsey’s throat and gun against Luca’s head. Both followed their attacker’s directions, trying to protect each other.

“Luca, Lindsey!”

“What’s going on?” Lindsey didn’t dare question how Jared’s name had suddenly changed. Sam was just grateful Luca’s first instinct wasn’t to kill.

“I tell you our father is dead and all you care for is Heaven’s reject and an abomination?” Raphael tilted his head, the storm outside slowly getting worse.

“You’re lying about God. Tell me where Lucifer is,” Castiel insisted.

“Am I?” Raphael refused to speak of Lucifer, knowing it could win the war for Lucifer if he was reunited with his kin. “Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? You think God would have let any of that happen if he were still alive? Better than that, do you think he would have let you free that embodiment of sin if he were still alive?”

“Oh, yeah? Well, then who invented the Chinese basket trick? Lucifer. Now.” Dean pushed.

“Careful. That’s my father you’re talking about, boy,” Raphael continued to ignore their demand.

“Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his sons started the frigging apocalypse,” Dean turned to the window, getting tired of the game already.

“Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run,” that caught Dean’s attention.

“So Daddy ran away and disappeared. Didn’t happen to work for the post office, did he?” He cracked a joke, giving Castiel a look.

“This is funny to you? You’re living in a godless universe.” Raphael tried to sway Dean.

“And? What, you and the other kids just decide to throw an apocalypse while he’s gone?”

“We’re tired. We just want it to be over. We just want… paradise.” Tears clouded Raphael’s eyes as he stared down Castiel.

“So what, God dies and makes you the boss and you think you can do whatever you want?” If Dean needed a reason to listen to Luca, he was getting more than enough of one from Raphael.

“Yes. And whatever we want, we get,” thunder clapped, the windows imploded.

“Just take it easy, okay?” Sam knew the hunters couldn’t kill Luca, but that didn’t mean Sam wanted to see him or Lindsey hurt. “Put the knife, and the gun, down.” Tim nodded at Reggie and Sam held his hands in the air in surrender. Reggie put the weapons down but held both Luca and Lindsey tightly. “It’s true,” Sam sighed. “What the demon said, it’s all true.”

“Keep going,” Tim pushed.

“Why? You gonna hate me any less?” Sam gave Luca a look telling him not to take the next words to heart. Sam wasn’t proud of how he’d triggered the apocalypse, but he was proud of the friend they’d made and their plans to stop it. “Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Lindsey looked between Tim and Sam, while Luca turned his eyes to the weapons. He was slowly working on making the gun jam so that nobody could be shot.

“I did it. I started the apocalypse,” Sam gave them what they wanted to distract them from the fact the gun was ever so slightly moving. He figured Luca was up to something.

“All of this is irrelevant,” Castiel finally stepped in. “God being dead or just in hiding. I want to know where Lucifer is and I want to know now!” He had to shout to be heard above the storm.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer knows you’re seeking him out and he is postponing your meeting? Perhaps he knows that once you see his plan, you will want to say yes to Michael? Perhaps he hates the abomination as much as we do and only wants to use it as a weapon. Use you.”

“No,” Castiel was firm. Luca would not become weaponised, a thought irrelevant due to the fact that Castiel believed in Luca, believed that if Lucifer knew the truth he would find a way to step down.

“Think about it. He needs all the rebellion he can find. Don’t you think he would have attacked by now if this was all over the death of an underdeveloped human and a forbidden creature? You know I’m right, Castiel,” Raphael tried to turn their loyalties.

“Let’s go,” Castiel could have defended Luca and Lucifer, but he didn’t see the point. Raphael would just try to poison his words, morph them into something they weren’t in vain attempts to convince Dean to say yes or Castiel to return to Heaven.

“Castiel,” Raphael stopped him leaving. “I’m warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you.”

Castiel didn’t need to think, “Maybe one day. But today you’re my little bitch.” His endeavour for information from Raphael was useless, and he was tired of trying. He wanted to pick Luca up so they could find a new way to search for Lucifer. Even if it meant flying over every inch of the planet until he found a trace.

Dean followed Castiel out, impressed by the bad ass exit, pausing only to turn on Raphael as they left him trapped in the circle of holy fire, “What he said.”

Tim held up a vial filled with demon blood. Luca was tempted to smash it but then it would give them away, and Lindsey was still in danger. “What is that?” Sam asked, though part of him already knew.

“What do you think it is?” Tim glared, playing with it in one hand. “It’s go juice, Sammy boy.” Sam was increasingly aware that he was running out of ways to explain this away for Lindsey’s sake.

“Get that away from me.” There was no way in hell Sam was turning back to demon blood, no way he would become that monster again. Not now. Not ever.

“Away from you? No. This is for you.” Tim advanced and Sam stepped back, tensing up. “Hell, if that demon wasn’t right as rain. Down the hatch, son.” It hit Lindsey that they wanted to force Sam back onto whatever drug he’d been addicted to, one she didn’t recognise.

“You’re insane,” Sam gritted his teeth.

“Look, here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna drink this, Hulk out and you’re gonna waste every one of those demon scum that killed my best friend.” Tim ordered while Reggie cuffed Lindsey and Luca together around a metal bar. “Or they die.”

“You wouldn’t do that. Not an innocent kid and some working girl who doesn’t know any of us.”

“It’s funny how watching your best friend die changes that.” Sam backed away further from Tim, “Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it.” Reggie charged at Sam, but he deflected easily, throwing the man onto the pool table and punched him in the face. Tim charged and grabbed Sam from behind, throwing the two of them to the ground so Reggie had a moment to recover.

Luca held Lindsey’s hand, “Don’t worry. Sam knows what he’s doing. He’ll get us out of this.” He didn’t dare use his powers. He couldn’t afford to with the demons so close.

Reggie and Tim overpowered Sam, forcing his jaw open and pouring the blood into his mouth. Sam continued to fight even as some of the blood slipped down his throat. Satisfied, the two attackers got up. Slowly Sam pulled himself up. “There. Was that really so bad?” Sam spat the blood in Tim’s face and took Reggie down while Tim was stunned, only pausing to punch Tim hard – even the tiny drop of demon blood giving it the strength to send Tim flying over a table. He kicked Reggie in the face to knock him out and pulled Tim off the ground, slamming him into the bar.  

Sam picked up the knife Reggie had discarded and held it to Tim’s throat. He was going to kill him, until his eyes settled on Lindsey and Luca. Two people who believed in him, innocent people who saw the good despite the bad. He couldn’t let them down like this. He pulled Tim up and tossed him back towards Reggie, who had come to and gotten up. “Go.” He pointed to the door.

“Don’t think we won’t be back,” Reggie threatened.

“Don’t think I won’t be here,” Sam promised. He waited until they left to put the knife down and find something to pick the handcuffs.

Luca wrapped his arms around Sam as soon as he was free, using the power he could to help his friend. “Thank you Sam.” To Luca, it was proof enough that he was right about Sam and his father.

They met up with Dean and Castiel a couple hours later in a quiet little place in Massachusetts. Dean had needed time to drive there with Castiel, and Sam was grateful for the chance to clean up before Luca had to fly them away. “Hey,” Dean greeted them outside the motel. “They only had a room with a king and a queen so you and I are gonna have to share tonight Sam.”

Sam nodded, “That’s fine. Dean, we need to talk about what happened.”

“Yeah, so do we,” Dean sighed, angry that they’d have to disappoint Luca when the kid had done so much for them.

 After catch up time, which consisted of Dean deciding he wanted to gut a certain pair of hunters and Castiel being reluctant to admit failure, everyone was exhausted. Sam retired to bed early, Castiel left to relax – nobody was really sure where he went but Luca was pretty sure it had something to do with bees – and Luca sat himself in front of the TV, barely paying attention to what was on the screen. Dean noticed how down the kid was so he joined him on the past-prime couch.

“Hey, you okay? Look, I’ll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts but,” Dean sighed, “I do know a little something about revenge-driven fathers.” He figured he owed Luca a man-to-man talk about feelings and fathers. Another thing Luca had done since they’d begun to trust him is tell Sam and Dean exactly how it was, telling them both how they were manipulated from an outsiders point of view, and making them work through their issues to fix things. Dean had his brother back, at last, and it was thanks to Luca.

“You mean how your father became a hunter and spent your childhood hunting down the demon that killed your mother and poisoned your brother?”

“Yeah, that. And there were times when I was looking for my Dad, or trying to make things better, when all logic said that he was dead or it was a lost cause. I knew in my heart that he was still alive and that he loved Sam and me - and that in the end he’d prove it. So who cares what some ninja turtle says, Luca. What do you believe?”

Luca thought for a moment, “I believe he’s out there. I believe that he’s scared, lost, alone… that he is so sure that I’m gone too that he feels like justice for my murder and my mother’s murder is all that’s left for him in this life. I believe that I can stop him. I can give him a reason to live as the good _being_ I know he is.”

“Good. Then we’ll find him.” Dean promised. Luca leaned into him, so Dean raised his arm, allowing the hug.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Dean squeezed Luca and looked over at his brother, “I don’t know. Honestly, I’m good. I can’t believe I’m saying that but I am – I’m really good.”

“Even though the apocalypse has been triggered?” Luca looked up at him, curious and surprised.

“Especially now the apocalypse has been triggered,” Dean nodded. “I mean… I spent so much time fighting Sam. And then you came along, and Castiel became part of the family, and I have to worry about you all constantly but… I mean I’ve had more fun with you and Sam and Cas in the past couple months than I’ve had in years. And it wasn’t that much fun. It’s funny, I spent so long chained to my guilt, and all the negative crap, I never realised that I am one lucky sonuva bitch.”

“Thank you Dean,” Luca meant it. He looked at Sam laid in bed, “Sam may need you in the morning. He consumed some of the demon blood he was force fed. I burnt it out of him but he was too afraid to tell you earlier. Don’t be angry with him.”

Dean was surprised Sam had still done the right thing, “I won’t. Get some sleep Luca, you need it. We all do.” He shut off the television and did the standard salt-n-lock check before kicking off his boots and jeans to get in bed with Sam.

That night Sam dreamt of someone laid beside him in bed, but it wasn’t Dean. _Sam… Sam._ Sam woke up, looking around the room, seeing somewhere very different to where he’d fallen asleep. Jessica lay next to him, and before Sam’s brain could catch up he was leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“So this is your life now?” Jessica rolled onto her back so she could talk to him, raising a hand to caress his cheek. “Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?”

Sam shook his head slightly, knowing this wasn’t the real Jess, taking Luca’s warning to heart despite wanting it to be here, “I love you, Jess.” He turned away, sitting up at the edge of the bed. “God knows how much I miss you too. But you’re wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope.” Sam wasn’t sure if he was talking to Jess or Lucifer with those words, but he owed it to Luca to try and communicate with the potential devil within. He felt that gentle caress again.

“No, Sam. There isn’t,” As his hand rested on Sam’s shoulder, Lucifer’s face morphed from the illusion of Jess to the reality of Nick.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you freed me,” Lucifer spoke softly. Sam stood up quickly, stepping away from the bed. Luca really was right. _Luca._ This was his chance. “That’s right. You know who I am.” Lucifer mistook Sam’s gasps for those of fear or disbelief.

“Lucifer…” Sam breathed. He didn’t know where to begin convincing the archangel.

“You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans,” Sam noted that despite his efforts, Lucifer looked tired. Like he’d been in pain for so long there was little else to feel. “I don’t suppose you’d tell me where you are?”

“I might,” That would be the fastest way to make Lucifer see, but it would be dangerous. “What do you want with me?”

“Thanks to you…” Lucifer continued, hoping ‘I might’ would become ‘yes’ very soon. Nick was so like him, a kindred spirit, but he wasn’t strong enough for Lucifer to take justice with. “I walk the earth. I wanna give you a gift. I wanna give you everything.” It would be his last act of kindness, a tribute to his beloved and his son.

“I only want one thing from you,” Sam finally knew what to do. “And I won’t let you possess me after you do this one thing. I don’t think you’ll want to.”

Lucifer figured Sam would try to convince him that the world didn’t need to end, but he didn’t want to hear it. All he wanted was to kill every angel that was there when he watched his family die. That included his brother. The memory of Michael carrying Luca away from the carnage haunted him. His sweet little boy murdered by his own brother. “I’m so sorry Sam. I really am. But Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting,” Although Lucifer was working on that, trying to keep Nick for as long as possible. It felt good to be understood while Nick’s soul had been with him. Of course the first thing Lucifer had done though was reunite Nick’s soul with that of his wife and child in Heaven.

“What are you talking about?” Sam had an inkling. Luca had told them all about true vessels.

“Why do you think you were in that chapel?” Lucifer approached him. “You’re the one, Sam. You’re my vessel. My true vessel.”

“Okay, stop. Just stop for a second. That won’t happen because it doesn’t need to.”

“I’m sorry but it will. I will find you and when I do, you will let me in. I’m sure of it.” He could see Sam was about to protest so he sighed, folding his arms, “Sam… my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you’ve done, what you still have to do.” _Because I have the same weight on mine._ “It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way…” _If I could only see my son one last time._ “But there isn’t.” He advanced on Sam. “I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me.”

“You’re wrong Lucifer… but I will tell you where I am if you promise to come at 11am exactly and not a minute sooner. And when you get there you do not fight, you sit down and you listen. Do you understand me?”

“Why? I’ll do it, I said I’d do anything, but why such an odd request?” Lucifer tilted his head.

“You’ll see. I’m trusting you Lucifer. So trust me.”


End file.
